Si tengo suerte
by niki230
Summary: Ginny Weasley siempre había sido una chica decidida al momento de conseguir algo. Especialmente si ese algo era un chico sexy. Y Harry Potter no sería la excepción. Adv: Semi-Au, Drarry/Harco
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, debo aclarar que esto es algo así como un Au, donde Harry sí venció a Voldemort siendo un bebé y fue adoptado por Sirius al quedar huerfano y Draco Malfoy es amigo de Luna, quien a su vez es la mejor amiga de Ginny. También, aclaro que acá Draco y Harry nunca tuvieron ese pasado de rivales ya que Draco estudió en Durmstang y Harry en Hogwarts. Además, acá Ginny tiene 16 años y Harry, Ton, Hermione y Draco 17.**

 **Dicho esto, procedan.**

 **Cualquier duda que tengan, no duden en decírmela.**

 **Advertencias: No sé si esto puede considerarse Bashing contra Ginny, but… lo digo por si acaso. Y de paso, aclaro que no tengo nada en contra de ella, sólo que la idea me pareció graciosa.**

 **Pareja: Drarry/Harco.**

* * *

 _¡Hey, te conozco!_

 _Y aunque no hables_

 _Si tengo suerte,_

 _Quizás me llames_

 **Call me maybe (cover) – KevinKarlayLabanda**

* * *

Ginny Weasley siempre había sido una chica decidida al momento de conseguir algo. Especialmente si ese algo era un chico sexy. Y Harry Potter no sería la excepción.

Siempre había soñado con conocer al Niño—Que—Vivió. Por eso, cuando su hermano Ron llegó a casa luego de su primer año en Hogwarts, presumiendo ser el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, insistió varias veces (de manera disimulada, claro) que lo trajera a casa. Sin embargo, no fue hasta casi un año después que su mentecato hermano se dignó a llevarlo durante las vacaciones, alegando que el año anterior, Harry se había ido de viaje a Francia con su padrino. Tristemente, ese verano ella había estado en casa de Luna. No hace falta decir que duró semanas sin hablarle a su hermano y el hecho de haber tenido que soportar las bromas de Fred y George no había hecho nada por mejorar su humor.

Así que, después de un tiempo, se había olvidado de su fantasía con tener un futuro junto a Harry Potter luego de varios intentos fallidos de llamar su atención. Incluso estando en el mismo colegio, El Niño—Que—Vivió—Para—Convertirse—En—Un—Chico—Ultra—Mega—Guapo era bastante escurridizo. Nunca estaba en su sala común más de lo necesario y su agenda era bastante apretada. Ser un año menor tampoco ayudaba mucho. Su único consuelo, era saber que hasta el momento ninguna chica había llamado su atención y usurpado el lugar que Ginny tenía por derecho. Ni siquiera esa Ravenclaw asiática ni la estúpida de Romilda Vane.

Así que, después de un tiempo, había decidido concentrarse en otros asuntos, como su nuevo afán por la música. Aún se sorprendía de lo fácil que había sido formar una buena banda. Lo único malo, era que sólo podían ensayar durante el verano, ya que durante el curso lectivo era imposible. Además, uno de sus miembros más importantes no era de Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, ese rubio mimado que había conocido gracias a Luna y que era toda una máquina tocando la guitarra. Había sido difícil convencerle en unirse. Especialmente porque la primera vez que pisó la Madriguera, casi le da un ataque. Pero, ¿acaso era su culpa que el rubio viniese de una mansión el triple de grande que su casa? Y tampoco era su culpa que Ron y Malfoy se odiaran desde la primera vez que se vieron. Al menos, Luna era buena manipulando a la gente y ella le agradó lo suficiente para que el chico finalmente accediera a unirse a —. Por lo que, con Draco Malfoy como el guitarrista, Luna como la pianista, Fred con la batería y George haciendo los coros, junto a ella como la vocalista principal, Ginny estaba segura de que en poco tiempo — sería toda una sensación en el mundo mágico.

Sin embargo, el día en que finalmente logró entablar una conversación con el pelinegro, su enamoramiento infantil no hizo más que crecer. ¿Pero quién no caería por alguien que, además de ser un excelente mago y un adolescente extremadamente caliente, era simpático, gracioso y amable? Eso, sin contar que era un gran conocedor del mundo muggle (y Ginny amaba el mundo muggle).

Así que, de vuelta en la misión de conquistar a Harry Potter, Ginny llegó incluso a escribirle una canción. Ahora la cuestión era cómo iba a mostrársela. Por suerte para ella, su amada cuñada Hermione se encargó de ello gracias a su extraña afición por defender los derechos de los elfos.

Para resumir, la castaña había decidido hacer algo del mundo muggle llamado "lavado de autos" para conseguir fondos muggles y luego pasarlos a galeones debido a la falta de apoyo en el mundo mágico. Y Harry, por supuesto, había decidido ayudar a su amiga. Así que ella, como buena cuñada, se había apuntado también a la causa a pesar de que los elfos no le importaran para nada. Después de todo, ellos ni siquiera tenían uno.

Ginny no recordaba haber sido tan generosa en la vida. Después de todo, gracias a ella la castaña había conseguido a dos ayudantes más además de Ron y Harry. Reclutar a Luna fue fácil, la chica sólo dijo que sería divertido de forma soñadora y que ahí estaría; con Draco tuvo que invertir casi toda su mesada en dulces de Honeydukes y perder la mitad de su orgullo rogándole. Por suerte para ella, sólo Malfoy fue testigo de sus ruegos y lágrimas de cocodrilo. Pero ya después se encargaría de hacerlo pagar. Le hubiese pedido ayuda a Fred y George, pero sabía que eran un peligro para los automóviles.

* * *

Esa mañana, Ginny decidió usar su mejor ropa de verano para impresionar al moreno. Se había colocado unos shorts que resaltaban sus piernas estilizadas por el quidditch y una blusa blanca para resaltar su cabello color fuego.

Por eso, al llegar a la casa de Hermione a la hora indicada, Ginny se sentía lo bastante confiada de sí misma como para ignorar los nervios creciendo en su interior. Harry aún no había llegado, así que, tragándose su decepción, fue a saludar a la castaña.

—Me da gusto que hayas podido venir— Hermione la saludó con su cálido abrazo— Ron y Harry aún no llegan ¿qué hay de tus amigos?

—Luna se retrasó por unos supuestos nargles en su jardín y Draco es extremadamente puntual, así que de seguro debe llegar en unos minutos.— Dijo, sonriendo.— Harry vendrá pronto ¿cierto?

Hermione suspiró, antes de sonreír de una forma incomprensible para la pelirroja.

—Claro, es un impuntual de primera.— Comentó, guiando a la pelirroja al garaje.— ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías dejar de lado ese enamoramiento idealista hacia Harry. Llevas amargándote por él durante años.

Ginny frunció el ceño, indignada. Ella no había dicho nada nunca acerca del enamoramiento de Hermione hacia su hermano desde primer año. Claro que ahora no podía decirle nada pues la castaña llevaba un año de novia con Ronald. Pero aún así tenia el derecho de sentirse indignada ¿no?

—Por lo mismo debo aprovechar esta oportunidad ¿no?— replicó mordaz, quitándose un mechón de cabello del rostro.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y la miró con esa sonrisa extraña que comenzaba a ser molesta y la hacía sentir como una niña pequeña.

—Tienes razón, lo siento.— Dijo, y luego de una pausa, añadió.— Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, no dudes en hablarme.

Ginny asintió, restándole importancia a sus palabras y ayudó a la chica a sacar los baldes de agua y jabón, junto a varias esponjas. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de traer su mejor ropa y sus hermosos zapatos de tacón negro.

Efectivamente, Draco llegó unos minutos después y tras saludar de forma casi fría a Hermione (aún no se acostumbraba a tratar con hijos de muggles y, de todas formas, nunca había tratado mucho con ella) se dispuso a ayudarlas. Era casi tierno ver cómo intentaba ocultar su rostro de desagrado cada que un poco de agua le salpicaba.

—Estúpidos muggles y su ausencia de magia…ugh, debí traer otros pantalones…— Ambas chicas ignoraron sus quejas. Mientras ayudara, podía quejarse todo lo que quisiera.

Casi una hora más tarde, llegaron Ron y Harry. El moreno miró con curiosidad al rubio, quien estaba trayendo más baldes.

—¿Y él quién es?— Fue lo primero que el descarado de Harry Potter dijo, a pesar de haber llegado con un significativo retraso e ignorando el hecho de que la pelirroja y la castaña estaban justo frente suyo.

Hermione le restó importancia, saludándole con un "Hola a ti también, Harry" y pasando junto a moreno para saludar efusivamente a su novio.

Ginny hizo una mueca, apartando la mirada. No quería tener una pesadilla, gracias. Miró a Harry, deleitándose unos segundos mirándolo. El chico se veía extremadamente bien en ropa muggle, con esos jeans ajustados y rostos junto a esa camisa que dejaba a la vista sus brazos y la clavícula. Se relamió los labios de forma disimulada, antes de contestar.

—Es un amigo, se llama Draco.— Respondió, sonriendo a pesar de lo crispada que se sentía al haber sido ignorada por el moreno hasta ese momento.

—Oh, bien ¿necesitas ayuda con eso?— Ginny miró a Harry sin entender, hasta que lo vio acercándose al rubio y tomando uno de los baldes por él.

Si la pelirroja hubiese puesto atención, quizá hubiera notado la forma casi seductora en la que el moreno tomó el balde de la mano del rubio, rozando sus dedos o la mueca de asco de su hermano y la risa de Hermione por ello. Pero, Ginny Weasley estaba muy ocupada pensando en cómo llamar la atención de Harry Potter como para fijarse en ese tipo de nimiedades.

* * *

El primer cliente llegó unos treinta minutos después y fue Harry quien se encargó de tomar las llaves y prometerle al dueño que su auto estaría listo cuando llegara más tarde.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando otro apareció, atraído por el letrero que Luna trajo consigo a modo de disculpa por la tardanza. Esta vez, fue Ginny quien se encargó de él, alentada por Draco y Luna.

La chica mordió su labio al saludar a Harry con la mano, aunque este no lo notó. Al parecer, el chico se había puesto audífonos, entorpeciendo su trabajo de seducción sin notarlo. Bufó, comenzando con su trabajo de limpiar la parte delantera del auto, subiéndose de forma casi seductora sobre el capó del auto para limpiar el techo.

Entonces, notó que Harry posó su mirada en ellas unos segundos, que aprovechó para saludarle de nuevo, sonriendo cuando el pelinegro le devolvió el saludo.

Estaba tan ocupada alegrándose de su pequeña victoria, que no notó cuando su mano resbaló debido al jabón.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde y lo último que notó antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue el fuerte golpe en su cabeza y la voz de alguien gritando su nombre.

* * *

 _Ginny miró a Harry frente a ella. Por algún extraño motivo, el chico tenía el cabello algo más largo y su hermosa figura estaba vestida con unas ceñidas prendas de príncipe._

— _¿Qué es esto?—Preguntó, notando que tenía sus manos sobre el bien ejercitado pecho de Harry Potter._

— _¿No recuerdas?— La pelirroja se estremeció ante el tono sensual con que el chico pronunciaba las palabras.— Quizá con un beso lo hagas._

 _Ginny relamió sus labios, mirando el rostro del contrario acercarse y decidió disfrutar del momento. Total, sueño o realidad, tenía al candente Harry Potter abrazándola de la cintura y a punto de besarla ¿quién se podía quejar de eso?_

 _Sonriendo, rodeó el cuello del moreno con sus brazos y comenzó a acercar su rostro. De repente, sintió como si alguien la jalara lejos de Harry y gritara su nombre._

* * *

—¡Ginny!— La aludida abrió los ojos con dificultad, sintiendo un pinchazo detrás de su cabeza y devolvió la mirada a unos ojos verdes que denotaban preocupación.— ¿Estás bien?

—Uh..s—sí— Asintió, levantándose con la ayuda del moreno. Lo cual celebró internamente a pesar de todo.— ¿Qué pasó?

—Te caíste del auto. ¿Por qué estabas acostada sobre él, de todas maneras?— La chica se sonrojó al sentirse como una niña pequeña siendo reprendida.

—Yo…— Gracias a Merlín fue interrumpida con la llegada de Draco y Hermione. Aunque, eso significó perder la atención de Harry en el proceso de no avergonzarse frente a él. Así que, sinceramente, no sabía si sentirse aliviada o molesta.

—Ten, ayudará a que no se te inflame.— La castaña le pasó una compresa con hielo, la cual aceptó gustosa y se la colocó en la cabeza.

—Quizá deberías ir a descansar un poco.— La voz de Draco sonaba tan monótona como siempre, con su típico arrastre de palabras. Aunque, Ginny pudo percibir la preocupación en sus, generalmente inexpresivos, ojos grises.

Asintió, aunque luego lo pensó mejor.

—Estoy bien, en serio. Puedo continuar, igual ya voy por la mitad…

—Creo que deberías escuchar a tu amigo, Ginny.— Harry se metió a la conversación, apoyando al rubio.— Fue un golpe bastante fuerte. Además, podría volverte a pasar con esos tacones…

Ginny gruñó. "Me los puse para impresionarte. ¿Por qué eres tan ciego?"

—Supongo que tienes razón.— Dijo, mirando como Hermione iba a llenar de nuevo el balde que la pelirroja derramó al caerse.— ¡Ah, sí!

La chica se dirigó a la cochera y tomó un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo para anotar su número de celular. Sí, se había conseguido uno luego de que Hermione le contara acerca de ellos y sabía que Harry tenía uno gracias a su hermano.

—Mi banda tocará en unos días en un club muggle de Londres y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a vernos…— Comentó, sonriendo de forma coqueta y pestañeando varias veces mientras le pasaba el trozo de papel con su número.— Aquí tienes mi número de teléfono. Puedes llamarme para que te pase la dirección.

—¿No es más fácil sólo— Draco se vio interrumpido por un golpe disimulado de la pelirroja.— Ugh, olvídalo. Iré a ver si la Comadreja y Granger necesitan ayuda.

Ginny sonrió al ver que el rubio se iba, dejándola sola con Harry; demasiado ocupada regodeándose en ese hecho como para notar la leve decepción en los ojos del chico al ver al rubio alejarse.

—¿Harry?

—¡Ah! C—claro— Harry tomó el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo.— ¿El rubio estará?

Ginny miró a Harry, creyendo que su comentario se debía a que Draco no le había agradado. Bueno, tampoco lo culpaba. Draco solía ser bastante pedante si no lo conocías bien.

—Uh… sí. Es el guitarrista. Pero no te preocupes, no es tan malo una vez que lo conoces.

Harry asintió y tomó la esponja para reanudar su tarea.

—De acuerdo, ahí estaré.— Dijo, y Ginny no pudo sentirse más feliz.

* * *

 _¿Por qué no llamas? No sé_

 _Toma su tiempo, tal vez._

 _Nada me has dado y lo sé,_

 _Yo todo lo entregué._

 _De pronto empiezo a rogar_

 _Si mi futuro es real._

 _En mi camino estas y ya no sé qué haré._

* * *

Ginny nunca se había sentido tan decepcionada en su vida.

Harry Potter no la había llamado en todo el maldito lapso de tiempo entre la despedida en la casa de Hermione y el concierto. Aunque, recordando las palabras de Hermione acerca de que Harry era un impuntual del primera, no dudó en pasar esa mañana a comprar ropa de calidad junto a Luna. El hermoso vestido negro resaltaba su figura y su cabello en partes iguales. Además, había recibido ayuda de Luna para maquillarse. La chica podía estar falta de un tornillo, pero debía admitir que sus habilidades para la estética podían competir con las de un estilista profesional.

—Definitivamente así lograrás conquistar a Harry, Gin. Si no, bueno, siempre hay muchos hipocampos en el mar.— Luna sonrió soñadora, mostrándole su reflejo en un pequeño espacio.

Llegó al local donde sería su concierto, sonriendo al ver que ya Draco y sus hermanos estaban ahí, acomodando todo.

—Llegan tarde.— Fue el único saludo por parte del rubio, mientras que sus hermanos las ignoraron completamente, acomodando las cosas.

—Aún no es el concierto, Draco.— Dijo, rodando los ojos divertida. El rubio era casi un obsesivo cuando se trataba de puntualidad.

Comenzó a ayudar con las cosas luego de saludar al dueño del local, cuando una desordenada melena pelinegra llamó su atención.

Casi se cae en su sitio al distinguir a nadie más y nadie menos que a Harry Potter en medio de la multitud, vestido con una chaqueta negra y unos jeans tan ajustados como los de ayer.

—¡Harry!— Exclamó, corriendo rápidamente en su encuentro.— Creí que no vendrías.

El chico sonrió de forma tímida, casi luciendo avergonzado. "Qué lindo…" pensó.

—Lo siento. Es que lavé la ropa al llegar a casa y olvidé sacar tu número. Pero Hermione me dijo que ella también venía hoy, así que vine con ella y Ron.

Ginny asintió, sonriendo. "¿No era más fácil darle su número a Harry y ya?"

—Lo importante es que estás aquí. Ven, siéntate en primera fila. El show comenzará en poco tiempo.— Dijo, guiando al chico a la mesa del frente, ignorando las protestas de su hermano por, primero ser ignorado y luego enviado a cambiarse de mesa.

—Ánimo, lo harás bien.— La pelirroja sonrió ante las palabras de aliento de Luna y se posicionó en su lugar en el escenario.

Tragó saliva, mirando al público, especialmente esos verdes que miraban intensamente en su dirección. Como si quisiesen follarla ahí mismo. Sonrió de lado, emocionándose por la idea y, tras respirar hondo, comenzó a cantar.

— _Pedí un deseo ayer, no me preguntes cuál fue…_ — comenzó, con el piano de Luna de fondo y la guitarra de Draco comenzando a sonar, siguiendo el ritmo de su voz.— _Yo ya no sé qué haré. Daría todo y más por tus labios besar. En mi camino estás ¡Yo ya no sé qué haré!_

Se quitó la coleta que andaba, dejando su cabello caer libremente y comenzó a moverse alrededor, bailando al son de la música. En ningún momento detuvo su canto ni dejó de devolverle la mirada al pelinegro. Esa canción la escribió exclusivamente para él y quería demostrárselo.

— _Tú vas pasando… caigo delirando… Digo, preguntando ¿¡Dónde crees que vas, oh, baby?!—_ Subió su voz considerablemente al llegar al color, sonriendo de forma radiante y dejándose llevar por la música.— _¡Hey! Te conozco y aunque no hables, si tengo suerte quizás me llames…_

Siguió cantando a todo pulmón, siendo vitoreada por todo el público. Aunque a ella sólo le interesaba Potter.

— _Si es de día o es por la tarde… ¡Si tengo suerte, quizás me llames!—_ Ginny dejó de moverse alrededor del escenarios y concentró su baile en un solo sitio cuando la canción ya iba llegando a su fin.— _Porque mi vida, tú me hacías falta, me hacías falta… ¡Quizás me llames!_

La pelirroja dejó de cantar cuando la canción llegó a su fin y se quitó un mechón de la cara, escuchando los fuertes aplausos de todos los del lugar. Se relajó, sintiendo su respiración normalizarse y miró a sus amigos, quienes le sonrían de vuelta. Todos estaban satisfechos por cómo había salido la primera canción de su primer concierto.

Se dirigió a una esquina del escenario a tomar un poco de agua antes de tomar el micrófono.

—Bueno, eso fue todo por el momento. ¡Volvemos después de un descanso de 5 minutos!— Anunció, bajando del escenario y caminando hacia la mesa donde estaba Harry.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?— Preguntó, intentando ocultar los nervios expectantes en su voz.

—Eso fue genial, Ginny— Harry sonrió, felicitándola de una forma demasiado amistosa para su gusto. Pero, Ginny sabía que Harry solía ser un chico tímido la mayoría del tiempo, así que no le tomó demasiada importancia.

Estaba a punto de confesarle que esa canción había sido escrita para él, cuando el chico se levantó de su sitio y tras murmurar un "ahora regreso" se dirigió al escenario.

Ginny miró confundida como un, ahora sonriente, Harry se dirigía a un repentinamente tímido Draco. Espera, ¿dijo tímido? No. De seguro fueron imaginaciones suyas.

Aunque, lo que pasó después nadie se lo esperaba. O bueno, al menos ella no.

—¡Hey, Draco!— El pelinegro se acercó demasiado al rubio para gusto de la pelirroja.— Me encantó la forma en que tocas la guitarra...

Ginny notó a Draco tragar saliva cuando Harry puso una mano sobre el brazo del rubio.

—Uhm… Gracias, Potter. Hago lo que puedo.— Ahí la mandíbula de Ginny casi cayó al suelo. ¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy era una persona modesta?

—Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo al Caldero Chorreante mañana en la noche. Ya sabes, para conocernos mejor…— Entonces, la ya seductora voz de Harry se tornó más profunda cuando el pelinegro se mordió el labio inferior.— tal vez podrías llevar tu guitarra y enseñarme a tocarla.

Draco le dirigió a Ginny una mirada que perfectamente podría rezar un "lo siento" antes de mirar a Harry.

—Claro. Me encantaría, _Potter._

Entonces Ginny e _ntendió._

Quizá fue por la sonrisa en el rostro de Harry o el brillo en la mirada gris de Draco y la forma en que este pronunció el apellido del pelinegro, casi como si estuvise saboreando la palabra; pero algo hizo click en su cabeza.

Quizá fue la mirada condescendiente que le lanzó Hermione o la de pura mortificación de Ron al mirar a ambos chicos, pero Ginny Weasley comprendió que, efectivamente, Harry Potter cayó a los brazos de alguien. Aunque, era obvio que ese alguien no era ella. Alguien había usurpado el lugar que ella creía tener por derecho, pero que nunca fue suyo sin que lo notase. Lo más triste es que sabía que no había forma de competir contra esa persona ya que ni siquiera tenía el _equipamiento_ necesario.

Pero, si había algo que Ginny Weasley podía dar por hecho, a parte de su corazón roto o la nueva pareja que parecía rumbo a formarse, era que esa noche sería muy, muy larga e incómoda.

Lo peor es que no podía culpar a Draco por caer ante la perfección que Harry representaba, o a Harry por preferir las varitas en lugar de los calderos.

* * *

 **Me gustó hacer esto xD**

 **Ya sé que aún debo la secuela y precuela de Live in you, peeeero, si alguien quiere que escriba sobre el punto de vista de Harry o Draco de esta historia, sólo hágamelo saber. En realidad me divertí bastante con esto y es lindo saber que alguien lee lo que escribo uwu**

 **No olviden dejar algún comentario, ya saben que para mí vale más que mil votos (wattpad) o favs (fanfiction).**


	2. Puntos de vista de Harry y Draco

Para los que no lo han notado, ya subí los puntos de vista de Draco y Harry. Pueden encontrarlos en mi perfil:

I want your love= Draco

Now or Never= Harry.

Pronto subiré la cita y, quizá, haga varios drabbles o one-shots (lo que me permitan las musas) sobre lo que pasa después de la misma. Cualquier idea es bienvenida, claro.

Creo que eso es todo, bye


End file.
